Picture Perfect Criminal Couple
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy is a criminal photographer investigating Nico di Angelo, a ruthless gang-leader. Or so he thought when he started his investigation. Meanwhile, Nico is trying to find out the identity of the widely feared yakuza leader only known as Kaikao, the Sea Warrior... Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Picture Perfect Criminal Couple || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Picture Perfect Criminal Couple – The Photographer and the Crime

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, crime AU, secret identity porn (kind of)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Percy is a criminal photographer investigating Nico di Angelo, a ruthless gang-leader. Or so he thought when he started his investigation. Meanwhile, Nico is trying to find out the identity of the widely feared yakuza leader only known as Kaikao, the Sea Warrior...

**Picture Perfect Criminal Couple**

_The Photographer and the Crime_

Percy Blofis was a name to be wary of. Such a bright sunshine smile, pretty face, looking so innocent. Yet he had brought _many_ gang-leaders to fall. It didn't even take a whole lot of research to realize that and Nico di Angelo _had_ done his research. After all, he was the head of a high-ranking criminal organization – the mafia branch in New York. As such, he needed to know his enemies.

Despite the pretty face and cute smile and large, sea-green doe-eyes, he knew how to wield his weapon of choice. His camera. Percy Blofis was a criminal photographer. Nico had scoffed at it at first, what kind of danger could a photographer pose, really? But then he had started paying attention and the kind of dangerous situations Blofis got himself into just to expose criminals in the act and the amount of people he had exposed, who had ended up behind bars thanks to articles and pictures taken and written by Blofis? Nico was admittedly impressed.

The thing was that Percy Blofis was currently investigating _Nico_. And that had the mafioso on edge, because Blofis was actually good at his job. Scarily good. Though, two could play that game. Blofis didn't know that Nico knew who he was, so Nico may be able to turn the tables and use Blofis's skills to his advantage. Because there was one rivaling gang-leader that Nico wouldn't mind either having taken out or to learn more about.

That person was only known as Kaikao, which translated to the Sea Warrior. Supposedly of Hawaiian origin, the head of the yakuza who had branched out to New York. Yet nothing but that alias was known about them. They were a complete mystery. So maybe, Nico could kill two birds with one stone. Get the noisy photographer off his back and get some intel on Kaikao.

/break\

"Mister di Angelo, I admit I did not expect you to... invite me to dinner."

"You have been snooping around my business, I figured why not let you in, talk to you."

Nico smiled charmingly, taking Percy's hand and kissing it. Percy raised one amused eyebrow as he looked around. Nico figured that inviting him to dinner would be the best method.

"And you're going to tell me that you are just an earnest man running a restaurant chain, cooking your nonna's recipes from Sicily, all honest and I have the wrong impression?"

"Venice", corrected Nico with a small smile. "I'm from Venice."

"Of course", nodded Percy and leaned back. "Very nice restaurant you got."

"I'm happy to show you all of it", grinned Nico and motioned around. "You're free to talk to _everyone_ here and they will all gladly give you their honest opinions."

"Of course they will", chuckled Percy, not looking convinced at all.

This was going to be a fun cat and mouse game and Nico had the mouse exactly where he wanted it.

/break\

"So, how's it going, Perce? He invited you to his restaurant, right? That's... unusual."

"Oh, it's going fine. I got him exactly where I want him", chuckled Percy.

He was laying sprawled out on his couch. His puppy, Mrs. O'Leary, was tucked between him and the backrest of the couch, getting pet and cuddled to her heart's content. Grover stood behind the couch, arms crossed over the backrest as he looked down at them curiously.

"Poor fella", sighed Grover with a small grin, shaking his head. "He has no idea what he's getting into, huh. Let me guess: He did the whole... flirty casual spiel with you?"

Percy grinned like a shark at that. "Ye—ep. Thinks I'm a pretty, doe-eyed reporter. It's cute. Though he _is_ very charming. And hot. Gotta admit, it'd be a shame, but oh well..."

"You're so weak", sighed Grover and rolled his eyes. "See a handsome, sharp-cheekboned criminal and you go 'maybe he can be redeemed'..."

"I mean, maybe be _can_", argued Percy with a pout. "I'm just saying Clarisse. She's one of my highest ranking lieutenants now and has come a long way."

"Percy, you can't just keep going around adopting gansters", grunted Grover and shook his head.

"I _can_. I _will_. And you should stop making fun of me, I'm your boss", huffed Percy.

"Sure, sorry Mister Kaikao, sir", chuckled Grover with a mock-salute.

"Dork." Percy grunted and threw a pillow at his best friend slash left hand man.

Okay so maybe he had a slight track-record of wanting to redeem the gansters he investigated. Yet he had never made a wrong call before. Those he could help... and those he condemned. Well, for now him and Annabeth would have some more investigating to do before he could fully judge Nico di Angelo, head of the New York mafia.

/break\

"So, how's it going on your end?", asked Percy casually when he sat down on the bar.

"We shouldn't talk about that here", grunted Annabeth pointedly, glaring at the bartender.

"I'm just a regular guy, working a regular job at a regular restaurant."

"Sure, Jason", grunted Annabeth as she read his name-tag.

The blonde in the suspenders smiled charmingly and put a drink in front of her. "On the house."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but accepted the drink before turning toward Percy. She was his right-hand woman and she was a very cunning journalist. They were partners at day and night.

"I talked to his second-in-command", stated Annabeth reluctantly after a moment. "Reyna. She is impressive and she knows exactly what to say to make it all look good. Impressive."

"Mh... you being impressed. That's rare", mused Percy, one eyebrow raised. "Interesting."

Percy twirled his tongue around the straw of his frilly cocktail as he turned to look at the boss. Nico. Handsome, handsome Nico. Percy had a lot of questions, questions that would be best answered by the man himself, however there was no telling if he would be honest. So for that purpose, Percy and Annabeth were going to investigate thoroughly. When Nico felt the eyes on the back of his head, he turned and smiled charmingly at Percy when he spotted him. Percy winked at the mafioso.

"Stop flirting with danger, Jackson", chided Annabeth annoyed.

"But danger's _so_ pretty", whined Percy with a pout.

/break\

"I think Blofis likes you, Nico. I overheard him and the journalist talking the other night."

Nico didn't look up from his papers and continued working, even as his two most trusted lieutenants walked in. He had guessed that Percy was flirting with him but he didn't want to read too much into it because Percy wanted information. It was all just a game between the two of them.

"He'll be a means to an end", stated Nico casually. "I've been casually dropping hints about Kaikao for a few days now. I'm sure he'll get at the very least curious. Maybe he'll get distracted from me."

"I doubt it", offered Reyna, voice hard. "He seems goofy and funny but he knows exactly what questions to ask and he wraps them in lighthearted jokes to get his opponent off-guard. He's clever."

"Oh, I noticed that", assured Nico, finally looking up at them both. "He flirts and jokes and acts like he's just asking silly, innocent questions but in the end, there is always a core truth he's digging for. It's... very intriguing. He seems to plan ten questions ahead when he speaks."

"I think you like Blofis", stated Jason slowly. "...Do you?"

"He's just a means to an end", repeated Nico firmly.

But oh was he a pretty and clever and _interesting_ means to an end. Still, he was under no delusions. Percy Blofis may have put more criminals behind bars around here than the actual police. He was tricky, sneaky, clever. Nico wasn't going to lower his guard, regardless of how endless those sea-green eyes were, how long the shadows on his cheeks were that his lashes threw, how pink and pillow-y his lips were, how well-trained those long legs were.

"This is going to be a dangerous game you're playing", whispered Reyna.

"Can't help it when danger's so pretty to play with", argued Nico with a smirk.

/break\

"I'm curious to know, why do you do what you do?", asked Nico, voice a little lulled.

They were both drunk. Both _genuinely_ drunk, because both had tried to play a game of getting the other drunk while staying sober themselves – and both only succeeded in one half of that plan. So now they were sitting together, flushed cheeks, wine-glasses in their hands as they looked out at the view from the restaurant's rooftop. A small buffet was laid out in front of them, pizza, pasta with sea-fruits, spaghetti bolognese, a platter of antipasti, a bowl of salad with chicken. Everything was about half-way eaten, three bottles of wine already empty on the table with the food.

"I was abused as a child", offered Percy thoughtfully, eyes on the stars. "My stepfather. He was a low-life, low-ranking member of some cheap gang. I hated him. And the only reason I got rid of him was because he was _finally_ arrested. So... I'm doing this for other kids, and partners who are stuck with criminals like that. I want to get rid of every abuser. People who put drugs on the streets, who force others into prostitution. I want to _protect_."

An honest silence settled in between them. Somber. Dark eyes were fixated on Percy, looking at him in a whole new light. A certain warmth seemed to be radiating from the journalist. Nico didn't dare break the silence, knowing whatever he would say would not be enough.

"What about you? Why do you do _what you do_? And don't bullshit me", warned Percy.

It was hard to bullshit the guy who had just confided in him about childhood abuse. "I didn't want to at first. I thought running the family business would not be for me. Thought I would become a... lawyer, or something, I don't know. My older sister took over first, moved here from Venice. She... died. She died and the business fell into my responsibility. I had to... own up to the... restaurant."

"I got my first camera from my father. My biological father. He wanted me to take over the family business too, but after not showing his face for twelve years I really didn't give a damn about what he wanted. The camera was like a peace offering. And then I realized I could do... good with it. The first time it happened, it was more an... accident. I saw something I wasn't supposed to and instead of intervening, which might have cost my life, I took pictures that sent the guy to jail. I felt... powerful, in that moment. I finally found what I wanted to do with my life."

"I don't condone drugs", offered Nico slowly. "No drugs in my restaurant."

"Many say that, but you can't control what... all... of your... employees do", drawled Percy.

"I can", stated Nico very firmly and very seriously.

Percy smiled amused at him, like he was humoring the Italian. For a long moment, the two just stared into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in closer, _nearly_ kissing before they caught themselves.

"You", started Nico before clearing his throat. "Did you ever... give it any more thoughts. Kaikao."

"W... What?", asked Percy startled, eyes wide.

"The one I told you about, the enigmatic yakuza head. I think he may be a more interesting story for you than an innocent, local restaurant owner", elaborated Nico.

Percy sighed and then started laughing, a bright, warm sound that made Nico feel oddly fuzzy. How strange. Why would this make Percy laugh so much? Maybe he was already on the case...? Nico wondered, if Percy would stop investigating him, perhaps Nico could get Percy into his bed and then get some information about Kaikao out of the pretty photographer...?

/break\

"He's ado—orable", sighed Percy and rolled over, burrowing his face in Grover's chest.

Grover rolled his eyes amused and patted Percy's back. "There, there. Don't fall for the mafioso."

"But he's so cute, he keeps trying to make me investigate myself", giggled Percy. "It's adorable?"

"It's dangerous", commented Annabeth from the other couch, not looking up from her magazine. "He is curious about you. He may find out your identity. We're trying to avoid that."

"Ah, come on, he hasn't figured it out yet, he won't", dismissed Percy.

"Percy", warned Annabeth, slowly lowering her magazine to glare at him. "If you put him behind bars and he figures out you're Kaikao, he will be able to use that against you."

"Mh... jury's still out on whether or not we'll put him behind bars", mused Percy.

"_Percy_", hissed Annabeth sharply.

"Oh come on. We've been investigating. The girls working for him are healthy, clean, get well-paid and actually protected, not abused and sold against their will. I'm not against sex-work, I'm against abusing sex-workers and leeching off them. If he keeps the girls safe and off the dangerous parts of the streets... And he has no relations to any drug cartel. He purely makes his money off art-trades, sex-work and illegal gambling", offered Percy. "That's not... too bad. It could be an interesting thing to branch out to, actually. I mean, he does _legal_ gambling too. Owns multiple casinos, mostly for money laundry but they're actually... hugely successful too."

"Just because you want to fuck him, you shouldn't start working with him", groaned Annabeth.

"But hear me out: I could do _both_", argued Percy with a small pout.

"Sounds like an awful idea", sighed Grover and shook his head.

/break\

"Why do you look like Bambi staring at the hunter?", asked Jason concerned.

He exchanged a look with Reyna before the two of them rounded Nico to look over his shoulder at the card he was reading. Fancy letter sealed with wax had been delivered today. Both stared as surprised as they read the elegant words. Kaikao wanted to meet Nico. Tonight. On the restaurant's rooftop. And yes, that was him – the seal, they all had recognized it as his signature; a trident.

"Unexpected. Interesting. Maybe he has his spies everywhere and knows you were siccing your pet reporter after him?", guessed Jason thoughtfully. "Try not to get killed, okay?"

Nico huffed offended though he did pack a hidden gun before the meeting and walked with his back straighter than usual. There was eagerness bubbling in his chest as he reached the roof. He paced the parameter, antsy and curious. When the door opened, he tensed even more and whirled around. He deflated when it was just Percy. Nico didn't put it past the reporter to have figured out Nico was meeting Kaikao; was Percy going to be the one to kill two birds with one stone...?

"Mister Blofis. Did you come to catch me in the act?", asked Nico dryly.

"I came here...", drawled Percy and slowly stalked up to him, unbuttoning his shirt on the way.

"P... Percy, that seems-", stammered Nico, cheeks flushing, just for him to stop stunned.

Percy's blue silken shirt came off and hit the ground, revealing a toned body, tanned and adored with tattoos that reminded Nico of the last time he had watched _Moana_ with his baby sister Hazel. The scars stood out even more though. Nico knew what a gunshot wound looked like.

"My name is Perseus Blofis, only son of Poseidon Jackson, but you know me better as Kaikao. I've been trained since I was sixteen and took over the New York branch of the yakuza for my father when I was twenty-one. I use my day-job to take out rivaling gangs and to clean up _my_ streets from scum who does things I don't approve of", stated Percy, turning a little.

On his hip was the trident. The symbol of Kaikao. In front of Nico stood the most ruthless and cunning gang-leader their state had to offer. He swallowed as he realized how much that _turned him on_. Damn it. He took a careful step back. How had he missed this?

"And now you're... going to take me out?", asked Nico slowly, carefully reaching for his gun.

"Oh, Neeks, I broke into your office before I placed the card and I removed the bullets", chuckled Percy fondly. "Don't try anything. But yeah. I'm here to take you out. With a gun, or on a date, that's your decision though. I don't... mind your business. And I think that... your business and my business could... mingle very well, if that'd be something you'd like."

"...It's quite unfair of you to propose that while shirtless", muttered Nico distractedly.

"I'm just, you know, making a very profitable proposal for the both of us", hummed Percy.

He smiled at Nico like a shark, his eyes hard and serious. This side of Percy was _very_ hot. And all that bare torso... Wait. Had Kaikao just proposed a business alliance?

"Wait. With me. And my organization?", asked Nico surprised, eyes wide.

"Mhmh. I dug deep enough into your organization and... what I found pleased me", confirmed Percy, reaching a daring hand out to rest on Nico's chest. "Would you like... to please me more?"

"Padre mio, you're killing me", whispered Nico stunned. "Really...?"

"Really. All of it. I want you and I want your organization", smirked Percy, laying both of his arms around Nico's shoulders. "I'd _really_ love to clear this _without_ any bloodshed. Don't be fooled though, you are not the only one with snipers in place. So, I put my cards on the table... You?"

"I... think this sounds like a proposal that we should discuss over dinner", suggested Nico.

/break\

Percy was breathless as he rolled onto his side, staring at the equally sweaty and naked Nico. "So, that was a _very_ thorough discussion we had. What do you think?"

Nico laughed, a panting sound, as he rolled over to also look at Percy. "I think... we need to discuss the details a bit more _closer_... definitely more... discussing... needed..."

He leaned over Percy and slowly pressed his lips against Percy's, swallowing the journalist-slash-crime-lord's laughter, still in awe at what was happening here.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Birthday request from 1Attaetion - happy birthday, I hope it turned out the way you wanted it ;)_


End file.
